Demonic Scout of Silence
by botan's evil twin
Summary: yyhsmhp x-over The Rekai Tantei go to Hogwarts and meet two of the sailor scouts. Chaos at Hogwarts. Kuwabara in Ravenclaw? And why does Hotaru seem so familiar to Hiei? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon.  
  
Author¹s Note: This takes place after the Dark Tournament, a few years after  
  
SM Stars, & during Harry¹s sixth year at Hogwarts. Rini and Hotaru are both  
  
sixteen and I¹m making Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama sixteen,too. This is  
  
also my first fic, so please BE NICE!  
  
~  
  
"Why do we have to school?" whined Kuwabara. Him, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei,  
  
Botan, and Yukina were on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Because the stupid toddler said so, baka," Yusuke snapped.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"You will all be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your  
  
mission is to-"  
  
"We have to go to school?" shouted Yusuke. "Forget it! I won't-"  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you four will be  
  
going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts teaches their  
  
students to channel their spirit energy through wands. You six will be in  
  
the sixth year," said Koenma. "Your job is to protect the school and a boy  
  
named Harry Potter. You also have to defeat a wizard named Voldemort and  
  
the demon who's controlling him. All we know about the demon is that he is  
  
very powerful. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke. "Why do we have to go to school, pacifier breath?"  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You will go through a portal to  
  
get to London. Then you will buy your school supplies and after that you'll  
  
take the train to Hogwarts. Remember, magic is just a weak form of spirit  
  
energy, SO DON¹T USE YOUR POWERS! Don¹t tell anyone why your there! If  
  
anyone asks, Genkai was your old teacher. I have wands for you. They will do whatever spell you want. All you have  
  
to do is think about whatever you want to happen. I¹m placing Kurama in charge  
  
of teaching the rest of you English. That¹s it. Now get to work."  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
"It's not that bad," said Botan. "We get to learn about magic!"  
  
"As long as it¹s better than teaching you guys English", said Kurama.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"The first letter in the alphabet is 'EA', the second is- Yusuke! Wake  
  
up!" shouted Karama. "Kuwabara! Are you even listening? Hiei! Don't set  
  
that book on fire!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"It wasn¹t that bad!" Yasuke growled.  
  
~Another compartment~  
  
A girl with black hair and purple eyes sat across from a girl with two pink  
  
ponytails and what looked like two pink meatballs on top of her head. The  
  
girl with the black hair read a letter out loud:  
  
Dear Ms. Tomoe,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts  
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster and a friend of yours,  
  
Ms. Setsuna Meioh, had arranged for you to attend this school with your  
  
friend Ms. Tsukino a little while back. Enclosed is a list of supplies.  
  
We look forward to seeing you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagold  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"I don't wanna go to school," said Rini, "I wanna find the one that  
  
killed..."  
  
"I don¹t want to go to school either, but Pluto must have known she was  
  
going to die. She must have had a reason for sending both of us to this  
  
place," said Hotaru.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The enemy was throwing fireballs at Saturn. He had wolf ears, small blue  
  
eyes, and seemed to have millions of fireballs flying out of his hands. She  
  
couldn¹t win against him. He was the most powerful enemy Saturn had ever  
  
fought. The shield she had up would be destroyed soon.  
  
"When I say go, run away," she whispered to Rini and Sailor Moon. It was  
  
getting harder to keep the shield up.  
  
Sailor Moon protested, "But the others..."  
  
"We're the only three left," Hotaru replied. "Look." She pointed to the  
  
bodies of the other scounts. "Go!" she screamed. They ran. The smoke  
  
created by the fireballs gave the scouts enough time to escape without being  
  
seen.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The two girls sat in silence for the rest of the train ride.  
  
~Back with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang~  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said Botan. "You need to wear these." She handed  
  
them silver chain necklaces. "We'll all get sorted into houses. The  
  
Sorting Hat reads each person's traits and sorts each of us accordingly. So  
  
depending on your personality, a person is sorted into one of the four  
  
houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Koenma said that  
  
these necklaces would amplify the traits you need to get into certain  
  
houses. So for the Gryffindors who are usually very brave, the necklaces  
  
will make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara get in there to protect Harry. The  
  
Ravenclaws are the smartest, so the necklace will obviously put Kurama  
  
there, then he can protect that house. That leaves the Slytherins who are  
  
power hungry and self-serving. Most of Voldemort's followers are in that  
  
house. We'll use the person there to spy on them. It's the perfect place  
  
for you Hiei."  
  
"Hn," grunted Hiei.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Botan, "the Hufflepuffs are loyal to people,  
  
and that's where me and Yukina are going."  
  
~  
  
The Reikai Tantei got off the train. A giant man was yelling, "First years  
  
and transfers come with me." They divided into groups and took small  
  
rowboats across the lake to the school. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Yiukina  
  
took one boat. Kurama and Hiei shared a boat with a black haired girl and  
  
another girl with two pink ponytails.  
  
"Wow!" said Kuwabara as they arrived at a huge castle. "That thing is big."  
  
They entered the great hall. Everyone was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"It's not that great," Hiei said to Kurama telepathically. "It's not like  
  
we've never seen the sky."  
  
"Hiei," Kurama replied. "This is pretty good considering it was made by  
  
humans."  
  
At the front of the hall, there was a hat on a stool. It started to sing.  
  
(A.N.: Too lazy to write a song.) Then an old looking woman stood up.  
  
"When I call your name I will put on the sorting hat on your head, and you  
  
will be sorted into your house," she said. "Anderson, Emily"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
~  
  
When all the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster,  
  
stood up and said, "This year we will be joined by eight transfer students  
  
from Japan. They will be in the sixth year. I hope that all of you will  
  
help them get used to things at Hogwarts." He sat back down and the woman  
  
began calling their names.  
  
"Ferrygirl, Botan"  
  
Botan walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Everyone  
  
waited for awhile and then the hat called...  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
~  
  
A.N.: What do ya' think? Wanna know why Botan's in Slytherin? Please R&R!  
  
No flames plz! Bye! 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don¹t own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.  
  
Author¹s Note: The second chapter is up! Yay! I have no idea who the DADA teacher is going to be. Please tell me whom you want! And Yukina knows that Hiei is her brother in this fic.  
  
Talking telepathically: =blah=  
  
Thinking: "blah"  
  
Normal: "blah"  
  
Chapter 2 The Sorting  
  
~~Koenma¹s Office~~  
  
"Lord Koenma!"  
  
"What is it, Ogre? I'm very busy!" said Koenma.  
  
"Lord Koenma, sir, there was a problem with the personality necklaces. The wrong traits were programmed on the wrong necklaces."  
  
"What?! Why wasn¹t I told about this sooner?!" shouted Koenma. "Now the whole mission is ruined."  
  
~~Back at the Sorting~~  
  
"Ferrygirl, Botan." The hat was placed on Botan. Immediately all Botan's thoughts were about stealing and vengeance and mayhem. She could only think about doing cruel and mean things.  
  
"Slytherin!" the hat called.  
  
Botan took off the hat. She was shocked. Botan walked over slowly to the Slytherin table. Yukina looked stunned. Yusuke was standing with his mouth hanging open. Kuwabara just looked confused.  
  
"Jaganashi, Hiei!" Hiei put the hat on. As soon as he put it on, he began to think about little bunnies, hearts, and world peace! "I¹m going crazy!" In a few seconds the hat called... "Hufflepuff!" Hiei glared and walked to his seat.  
  
"Jaganashi, Yukina!" The hat was placed on Yukina¹s head.  
  
~~~Yukina¹s POV~~~  
  
I'm going to take over the world! I'm going to take what I want! Nobody's going to stop me. If anyone tries to stop me....yeah... if anyone tries...  
  
~~~End POV~~~  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"What! I was supposed to be in Hufflepuff !" Yukina walked over to the Slytherin table and joined a very confused looking Botan.  
  
"Kuwabara, Kazuma!"  
  
Once Kuwabara put on the sorting hat, he suddenly felt a lot smarter. "Geometry is cool, but I really enjoy quantum physics..."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Minniamono, Shuichi."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Wasn¹t I supposed to go to Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Tomoe, Hotaru!" The hat was placed on her head. "Hello, Sailor Saturn."  
  
Hotaru almost jumped out of her seat. "How'd you know that?"  
  
The hat laughed. "Don¹t worry. I won¹t tell anyone. You know you¹re much more interesting than those other transfers. I didn't even have to talk to them. They were so easy to place. Now let¹s see. You are extremely brave. Risked your life a few times, haven¹t you? You'd do very well in Gryffindor, but you're also a very loyal friend. You'd make very good friends in Hufflepuff. You¹re also very smart and you would learn lots in Ravenclaw. Which house would you like to be in, Hotaru?"  
  
"I don¹t know. Which one would you suggest?"  
  
Hiei was staring at the girl being sorted. There was something familiar about her. Hotaru turned and met his gaze. All of a sudden, she felt like she was losing control of her body. She turned away and the feeling stopped.  
  
"Hm," said the hat. "You seemed different a few moments ago."  
  
"It was nothing!" she replied quickly.  
  
"Alright then, I think you should go to Gryffindor then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Hiei watched the girl as she walked to her table. "There¹s something strange about her."  
  
"Tsukino, Rini!"  
  
"Hello Princess."  
  
"Um... Hello Hat."  
  
"Well, shall we get started?"  
  
"How did you know that I¹m a princess?"  
  
"I can read your mind. That¹s all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your very loyal to your friends. You would make even more friends in Hufflepuff. But you are a princess and born to be a great leader."  
  
"I¹d like to have more friends," said Rini.  
  
"Very well then..."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Rini smiled and took a seat next to Hiei.  
  
"Urameshi, Yusuke!" Yusuke put the hat on. "If I get six A's then I'll get into a pretty good college in Japan, but if I get seven A's, then I might get into a college in a foreign country."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Yusuke walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Kuwabara. When food started appearing on their plates, Kuwabara immediately started stuffing his face.  
  
"Hi," said a girl. "I'm Cho Chang."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Kuwabara," he said, spitting food out of his mouth.  
  
"So," said Cho, trying to ignore the food being spit at her. "Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts? Is Hogwarts better than the magic school in Japan? Or is it because a higher percentage of Hogwarts' graduates get jobs in the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"Er..." said Yusuke. "The second one.about the jobs. Yeah, the jobs."  
  
"Really," said another girl. "Do you want to get a job here or in Japan? I hear the Ministry of Magic in England has better benefits, but in Japan, you get a higher salary..."  
  
"Damn!" thought Yusuke. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"  
  
~~~At the Slytherin table~~~  
  
"Hey! You're hot! How about a date?" Goyle said to Botan.  
  
"No, thanks. I actually wanted an intelligent boyfriend."  
  
"Aww, that wasn't very nice," he said. "Alright then, how about a little kiss?"  
  
"I said no!" Botan raised her hand to slap him.  
  
"We¹re going to the bathroom," Yukina said quickly. "Come on, Botan." She grabbed Botan and pulled her out of the hall. As soon as they got out, Botan called Koenma on her communicator.  
  
"Koenma!" she screamed. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Botan," said Koenma, "the necklaces were programmed wrong. What house were you sorted into? Slytherin? Well, you're stuck in there then."  
  
"What---"  
  
"Now, listen up! There's something strange about the other Japanese transfers. They might have something to do with the demon controlling Voldemort. Keep an eye on them!"  
  
"You owe us!" Botan said and then hung up.  
  
"Do we really have to stay in Slytherin?" asked Yukina.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Come on Yukina. Let's go eat dinner."  
  
~~At the Hufflepuff table~~  
  
"So, you're Japanese?" said a cheerful looking Hufflepuff girl. "I've been there before! It's really nice! Do you like Hogwarts so far?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You¹re from Japan, too?" asked Rini. "What city are you from?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What was Japan like?" asked the Hufflepuff. "Where'd you go to school?"  
  
"How'd you get your hair like that, Hiei?" asked another.  
  
"I love your hair, Rini!" said another girl. "My name is Hana Abbot."  
  
"Thanks," Rini replied. "I could do your hair for you."  
  
"Could you? Thanks!" said Hana.  
  
"I can speak Japanese," said another boy. "Kooooh neeey chay woh. That means hello, right, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rini looked at Hiei. "This is going to be a rough year," she thought.  
  
~~~At the Gryffindor table~~~  
  
The girl sitting next to Kurama said, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'm Shuichi Minniamono."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. This is Ron Weasley." She pointed to the redhead across from her. "And this is Harry Potter."  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He was staring at the girl sitting next to him. She had shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes. "She's prettier than Cho. I wonder if she'd go on a date with me."  
  
"Oh," she said. "Do I have food on my face?"  
  
"Oh! No!" he said. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
That's funny. She didn't even care that I'm Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry," shouted Hermione.  
  
"Oh sorry." "This is Shuichi Minniamono."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Shu...Shu..." said Harry.  
  
"Just call me Kurama", he said quickly.  
  
"Um, okay," said Harry. "Guys, this is Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hello," said Hermione.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Kurama.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too," Hotaru said politely. She looked at Kurama. He's sooo cute.  
  
The rest of the feast went the same way. Yukina and Botan had to deal with the Slytherins. Yusuke and Kuwabara had to listen to smart people talk all night. (They didn¹t understand anything.) Hiei had to endure lots and lots of nice people talking to him. Kurama talked to the Gryffindors and Harry continued to stare at Hotaru.  
  
After the feast Ron and Hermione went to show the first years where to go. Harry, Kurama and Hotaru walked up to Gryffindor Tower. They stopped at a picture of a fat lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Whomping Willow," said Harry. They walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Goodnight," said Hotaru as she walked to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Goodnight," Harry and Kurama replied. Harry stared at Hotaru until she disappeared up the stairs. "She's so nice," he thought. "And she's so pretty."  
  
Kurama smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs. It was amusing how Harry stared at Hotaru. Still, he didn't blame him. She was very pretty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru got in bed. It had been a long day. "I wish Harry hadn't stared at me all night. It was kind of creepy. And Kurama, he was so nice, and so cute! I liked him a lot. That other boy, the one with the spiky hair, there was something strange about him. He seemed so familiar." She turned over on her side. It was going to be a long year.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me who you want the DADA teacher to be. I don¹t know who it¹s going to be yet. That¹s all! Bye. 


	3. Thestrals and Poisonous Insects

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.  
  
Botan's Evil Twin: Another chapter! Yay! I also noticed that I spelled Kurama's last name wrong and that some of the punctuation is wrong. I'm sorry about that! I'll try to fix it! Also, PLEASE REVIEW! That's all!  
  
Normal: "blah" Talking Telepathically: =blah= Thinking:"blah"  
  
Chapter 3 Thestrals and Poisonous Insects  
  
"Run!" A knife was coming straight at her, but she dodged easily. "Run!" she shouted again. "I'll catch up with you later!" She unsheathed a sword, and killed the three demons that attacked her. Another attacked her from behind, but she threw a fireball at it. "Wait! I can't control fire! And this is not what my voice sounds like!"  
  
"Go!" she screamed, though she didn't know why she had said that. It was like her body was controlling itself. She turned to the person standing next to her. It was one of the other transfers, Hiei. "Hiei?" A blast of energy was just about to slice him in half. She jumped, and pushed him out of the way. The blast cut off part of her braid. "I don't have a braid!" Suddenly, spears came flying at them. She turned around and  
  
Hotaru woke up. She was shaking. It was only a dream.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hiei!" said a Hufflepuff. "Come on! We're waiting for you!" Last night, a group of Hufflepuffs had decided to make him part of their group. He couldn't stand any of them. They all talked too much! The only halfway decent one was the other Japanese transfer, Rini, and he could barely tolerate her.  
  
"Hiei!" said Rini. She walked up to him. "We're going to miss breakfast. Hurry up!"  
  
"I don't want to go with those idiots."  
  
"Hey! That's not very nice! Everyone's just trying to be nice to you!" Rini said angrily.  
  
"They're all a bunch of idiots."  
  
"Well, if you don't like them you can come with me."  
  
"Who'd want to go with you?"  
  
"Fine then!" said Rini as she stomped toward the exit. "You can stay here!"  
  
A Hufflepuff girl walked up to Hiei. "C'mon Hiei," she said with a big smile on her face. "Let's go!" Hiei looked at the girl and then looked back at Rini.  
  
"Hn," he grunted. "Wait, stupid," he said to Rini. "I'm coming with you."  
  
~~~  
  
Yusuke sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Kuwabara. All the Ravenclaws were a bunch of dorks. Yusuke had nothing in common with them. Last night, all they did was talk about school. It was really ticking him off. Yusuke looked at his schedule:  
  
Double Transfiguration w/Hufflepuff  
  
Potions w/Slytherin  
  
Lunch  
  
Free Period  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ all other Houses  
  
Dinner  
  
Astronomy w/all other Houses  
  
Yusuke groaned. "I hate school!"  
  
~~~  
  
Botan and Yukina walked to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures, with Gryffindor. Last night had been horrible! They hadn't found out anything about Voldemort, and three Slytherins had tried to hit on them! They walked to the cabin at the edge of the forest and were greeted by a giant-looking professor.  
  
"Hello class. Name's Professor Hagrid. Now, terday we're gonna be reviewin' things from las' year. Firs' we have..." Hagrid continued to talk about different animals from last year. Botan moved toward Kurama. "Koenma screwed up the personality necklaces," she whispered. "Your new job is to protect Harry. Also, watch those other transfers. There's something strange about them." Kurama nodded, and they turned back to the lesson.  
  
Hagrid stopped talking and motioned for the class to follow him. "Now we¹re gonna ter look at some creatures yeh all learned abou' las' year." He turned, picked up an animal carcass, and walked into the forest. The class followed. Hagrid stopped and put the animal carcass on the ground. "They'll be comi' ou' soon." Suddenly creatures with dragonish faces, skeletal bodies, black wings, and long black tails came out from the trees. They were ripping the flesh off the carcass. Hotaru stared at the creatures. She had never seen anything like them. Kurama looked at them curiously. Botan made a face, and Yukina looked at them wide-eyed.  
  
"Who can tell me what these are?" asked Hagrid. Harry raised his hand. "'Arry?"  
  
"Only people who have seen death can see the thestrals," Harry said.  
  
"Right," said Hagrid, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, raise yer hand if you can see 'em." Harry looked around. He was surprised to see that all of the transfers could see the thestrals. Last year only two other people had been able to see them.  
  
"All righ' then," said Hagrid looking at the transfers. "All of you can see 'em. Okay, fer homework two feet of parchmen' abou' thestrals. Class dismissed." The Gryffindors walked to their next class, Herbology, with Hufflepuff. Botan and Yukina went to their next class, Potions.  
  
"Hey Hotaru!" Harry called as he ran to catch up with her. "How did you like your first class?"  
  
"It was very interesting," she replied. "I've never seen creatures like those thestrals before."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "They are." He was turning red. "Er. If you don't mind me asking, who did you see die? I mean, since you can see the thestrals, then you must have seen someone die."  
  
"Oh, I saw my mom die," she replied quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry. He remembered what it had felt like when Sirius died.  
  
Kurama watched Harry and Hotaru. There was something strange about that girl. Last night, he had talked to Hiei through their telepathic link. Hiei had sensed some strange spirit energy coming from her, but it had seemed familiar to him. He looked at her again. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of spirit energy. His eyes narrowed. Where had he felt that before? He had to keep an eye on that girl.  
  
~~~  
  
Kuwabara walked to Potions class. Their first class, Transfiguration, had been really horrible! Every time he, Yusuke, or Hiei had tried a spell it didn't work. The wands were supposed to do any spell they wanted them to, but the wands only worked if the concentrated a lot of spirit energy into them. If a demon attacked him now, he would be dead. He had used most of his spirit energy trying to make his wand work. "This next class better not be half as bad as the first one."  
  
~~~  
  
Hotaru listened to Professor Sprout talk about the Blood Plant, a flower that drank the blood of animals for food. It was all very interesting. She couldn't believe that none of the sailor scouts had ever known about these things. She had never heard of any of these magical things before.  
  
Then, something caught her attention. A bee-like insect was flying at Hiei, who was sitting next to her. It had a grayish-blue body, black wings, and glowing red eyes. For some reason, the insect looked dangerous to her. It flew closer to Hiei, and it seemed like it was going to sting him. She couldn't let the insect sting him. Something bad was guaranteed to happen.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I stared at the insect. It was an insect I had only seen once before. They were controlled by demons, and the people they stung were poisoned and died slowly and painfully. I couldn't dodge it because it would just come after me again. I could easily destroy it with fire, but everyone in the room would see. That would ruin the whole mission, and Koenma would probably have me thrown into the Reikai prison for a couple of centuries for that. But the insect was coming closer...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hotaru couldn't think of anything else to do, so she reached over to swat the bug away, even though she knew it wouldn't work. As she raised her hand, Hotaru felt a warm energy in her palm. Suddenly, the insect disappeared in a small burst of smoke. Somehow, Hotaru knew she had caused it. She looked up and saw Hiei staring at her. Did he know about what had just happened? "What the heck is going on?"  
  
~~~  
  
Author¹s Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked this last chapter! Sorry if I screwed up Hagrid's accent. Please review! Bye! 


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 4 The Meeting  
  
Yusuke walked toward the Forbidden Forest. They were supposed to have a meeting. So far, he had hated everything about this stupid mission. He had used up most of his spirit energy trying to get his wand to work. Damn Koenma! Why did he have to give them defective personality necklaces and wands?!  
  
His last class had been a disaster. That idiot Professor Snape had given them a potion that was impossible to do! Kuwabara screwed up the potion, and it blew up. Then, after the class, all the Ravenclaws had surrounded him and started telling him ways to make potions the right way!  
  
~~~  
  
Hotaru and Rini were discussing the events that had occurred during Herbology. Hotaru didn¹t know how she had destroyed that insect. "Rini, what do you think is going on?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe you got new powers."  
  
"I don't know. Something made me do that. Something about that insect and that Hiei boy..."  
  
~~~  
  
"So," said Botan, "we all agree that we should ask Koenma for new wands. Anything else?"  
  
"That Hotaru girl is the demon controlling Voldemort," said Hiei.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said she is the demon controlling Voldemort."  
  
"She couldn't be the demon," replied Botan. "I know Koenma told us to keep an eye on her and that other girl, Rini, but they seem completely human."  
  
"You didn't see her powers. Only powerful demons have enough control over fire to destroy something without catching anyone's attention."  
  
"I agree with Hiei," said Kurama. "I sensed very strong spirit energy coming from her, and it seemed very familiar."  
  
"Alright then," said Botan, "we'll have to be careful around her. Now, I think it's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
~~~  
  
Rini walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The teacher was sitting at the front desk. Rini's jaw dropped. "No way! It couldn¹t be!"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Can anyone guess who the DADA teacher is? Here's a hint: It isn't Genkai. I didn't feel like making her the teacher. And I'll try to make the Harry Potter have a bigger part in this fic. I didn¹t think of giving them a bigger role, before. Please Review! 


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 5 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Kurama walked into the classroom. He looked at the teacher, who was a man with blue eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. The door opened, and two other men walked in. One had white hair and green eyes, and the other had brown hair and purple eyes. They all seemed younger than the other professors.  
  
"Hello class," said the teacher with brown hair once everyone had taken a seat. "My name is Professor Taiki Kou. This is Professor Yaten Kou," he said pointing to the man with white hair, "and that is Professor Seiya Kou." He pointed to the man with black hair. "This year we will be learning how to defend ourselves using a combination of magic and fist fighting. Today we are going to practice dodging certain spells. Now, Professor Seiya will be demonstrating how to do this."  
  
Seiya stepped forward, and Taiki prepared to aim a spell at him. A jet of blue light came flying at Seiya. He jumped over it. A flash of red light came at him, but he did a back flip and dodged it.  
  
Kurama wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about how to deal with Hotaru and Rini. They didn't seem dangerous, and Harry had seemed to taken a liking to Hotaru. If Harry found out they had hurt Hotaru, he wouldn't trust them, and it would be harder to protect him. That would make the mission a lot more difficult.  
  
"Alright class," said Seiya, which pulled Kurama out of his train of thought, "get into a line, and each of you will get a chance to dodge some spells."  
  
"So," said Hotaru, "you guys came here to help us out. How'd you get the job?" The lesson had ended about five minutes ago, and Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were explaining why they were there.  
  
"Princess Kakyu is an old friend of Dumbledore's. She met him while visiting Earth once, and it was easy for her to get us this job." said Seiya. "Where's Sailor Moon?"  
  
"She went to look for Darien. He disappeared a little while before everyone else died." Her voice shook a little at this part. "Anyway, did you find out anything about the enemy?"  
  
"Yes," said Taiki. "Our enemy is something called a demon. Demons are creatures that exist on this planet only. They usually control elements, like fire and ice. We don't know what element our enemy controls." Taiki talked about demons for a little while longer.  
  
"Taiki," asked Hotaru, "would a demon be able to blow up an insect without anyone really seeing the fire?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "but that demon would have to had a lot of control over fire to keep the explosion so small. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," she answered, but Hotaru was worried. She had just destroyed an insect using demonic powers. Did that mean she was a demon, or did that mean she could just use demonic powers? Hotaru was confused. She had never been able to control fire before, but now she could, and she had lots of control, too. And the insect she had destroyed seemed like something she had seen before, and that Hiei boy was the one who had made her use her powers. Why is Hiei so familiar?  
  
"Master," said a hooded figure, "she's at Hogwarts."  
  
"Very well, then," said the dark figure sitting on a big throne. "Can she control fire?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Then she is also there," the dark figure said to himself.  
  
"Who, my lord?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. I need to get ready," he said. "I will speak to her tonight."  
  
Botan's Evil Twin: Sorry that took so long! I've had writer's block for a while! That's all! Please review! 


	6. Astronomy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 6 Astronomy  
  
"Yukina, do you wanna go out sometime?" asked Malfoy, as he attempted to grab her hand, but she moved before he could.  
  
"I don't know...," she began to reply, but Malfoy cut her off. He was getting very close to her now.  
  
"You know I am a Malfoy, and the Malfoys have lots of power. I could get you whatever you-" Malfoy stopped abruptly when he noticed a certain fire demon pointing a wand at him. "What'd do you want?!"  
  
"Get away from her!" Hiei growled.  
  
"Stupid Hufflepuff! You can't order-"Malfoy froze when he saw the glare Hiei was giving him. "I'll see you later then, Yukina," he said as he turned and walked away.  
  
"You didn't have to do that to the boy," said Yukina, looking at her brother.  
  
"Just stay away from him," Hiei replied.  
  
It was Astronomy class, and Hotaru was looking through her telescope at the planet Saturn. It was very beautiful and seemed to sparkle in the sky. She was staring at it for a few minutes, when all of a sudden she felt like something was pulling her into the air, and she found herself staring at a guy with long brown hair, wolf ears, and blue eyes. It was the demon who killed the other sailor scouts! Had he come here to kill her now?  
  
"Hello, Sailor Saturn. Do you remember me?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Of course I remember you. You're that demon who killed-"  
  
"No," he said, cutting her off. "Do you remember me from before that?" Hotaru just glared. He wasn't making any sense. "You don't, do you?" he continued. "Then I shall make you remember. I will have to show you everything I've ever done to you to make you understand. We will start with the death of the sailor scouts." The demon took out a long staff. It was Pluto's time key.  
  
The room started to spin, and Hotaru and the demon were floating above a field. Hotaru recognized where they were. She remembered, Tokyo had been attacked by a strange enemy, and the sailor scouts had gone to kill him. This was where the demon with wolf ears had killed all the sailor scouts.  
  
Hotaru watched as Mars and Venus attacked the enemy. Venus tied him up with her love chain, and Mars shot one of her fire arrows at him. It looked like they got him, but he appeared behind them and shot a bunch of spears at them. They dodged and attacked him again. This time he sent some sort of energy at them. It overpowered Mars and Venus, and they were killed immediately.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter fought the demon next. They were doing better than Mars and Venus. Then the demon used Venus's love chain to strangle Mercury, and used Mars's flame sniper attack to kill Jupiter.  
  
"Do you know how I did that?" asked the demon, causing Hotaru to tear her eyes away from the battle. "I can take the powers of those who I have killed and use them against any others that oppose me."  
  
"If that's true, why don't you kill me now, so you can get my power?" she said, trying to sound tough even though she was very afraid.  
  
"I need you for something else," he said with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were fighting the demon, but the demon killed them in a very short amount of time. Then the demon sent hundreds of fireballs at Saturn, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Chibi Moon. Saturn shielded them, but her shield was about to break. Hotaru watched as she and the other two sailor scouts finally got away from the demon, just as her shield broke.  
  
"That was very entertaining," said the demon. "Let¹s see more."  
  
"What are you going to show me?!"  
  
"Things you don't remember," the demon said raising the time key. Everything began to spin again.  
  
"Stop!" screamed Hotaru, but it wasn't her voice that was coming out of her mouth. Before she knew what was happening, a long snake made out of fire came out of her hand and broke the garnet orb on the time key in half. Then everything started to move faster. Hotaru saw a creature with long white hair, fox ears, and gold eyes attacking with a long green whip. He was protecting a girl with a long braid.  
  
The scene changed. This was another place. Now the demon with the wolf ears was attacking someone the girl with a braid was trying to protect. Hotaro could see the girl was shielding someone with red eyes. She pushed whoever it was out of the way. The girl was fighting furiously with the demon with the wolf ears. Hotaru couldn't quite see what was happening. Everything was moving too fast. The girl, covered in blood, crashed into a tree. The injured demon sped off in the other direction. Then everything started to spin again, and Hotaru was sitting back in the astronomy tower.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! Sorry that took so long! I don¹t know what the pairings are yet, but I'll tell you what they are when I figure them out. That¹s all! 


	7. Bad Things Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.   
  
Chapter 7 Bad Things Happens  
  
Hiei was sprawled on the ground. A demon was preparing to kill him. A few feet away Kurama was fighting a different demon and losing. Yusuke was pinned to a tree and was about to get skewered by a giant pole of spirit energy, Kuwabara was hanging upside down from a tree branch fifty feet above the ground, Yukina was trying to get him down, and Botan was bound to a tree stump.  
  
How the heck did this happen?  
  
Flashback  
  
How was your first day of classes, Hiei? asked a cheerful looking Hufflepuff girl. Don't you just love it here? What was your favorite class? My favorite class is charms. I't's so much fun. You get to. . .  
  
It was the end of the day, and this girl had just decided to talk to Hiei. He clenched is fist. It was taking all of his self control to stop himself from killing her.  
  
So your the transfer from Japan. Hiei flinched as the boy who had just spoken slapped him on the back. I'm Ernie Macmillan, one of the prefects, and I just wanted to tell you that if you need to know anything about Hogwarts, you should ask me. I know Hogwarts can be intimidating at first, but I think you'll come to really like it here.  
  
Hiei seriously doubted that.  
  
Hiei, how are you? asked someone.  
  
This is such a great school! Don't you agree, Hiei? said another.  
  
This place is a horrible dump, Hiei replied.  
  
To his surprise, they all started laughing. They thought he was joking! Damn. More of them were coming, and they were surrounding him. He was on the verge of killing them, when. . .  
  
Guys, I think Hiei might want to go to bed. It was that pink-haired girl.   
  
Okay! Good night, Hiei, one of them said as they all left.  
  
When they were all gone, the Rini turned to Hiei. Thought you might've wanted to get rid them, she said and winked at him.  
  
That girl was so annoying, but she'd just helped him out. He'd have to let her live a little longer.   
  
He was walking to the dormitories when he sensed it. There were demons close by, so without catching anyone's attention he went looking for the demons. What he didn't know was that Rini had seen him leave.  
  
Hiei tracked the demons to the middle of the Forbidden Forest. There were three demons. One of them appeared to be female. She had blue hair, green eyes, black horns, and black fangs. The other two were completely identical. They had blue skin, yellow teeth, and were extremely fat.  
  
All three of them attacked Hiei, but he easily dodged all of their attacks.  
  
Hiei said with a smirk. He would burn them all to death. He attempted to summon some fire, but he barely summoned enough to light a candle. It was those wands. He had used all of his spirit energy to use those spells. He couldn't use fire.  
  
He pulled out his sword instead. He was still strong, but there were three of them, and soon Hiei found himself pinned to the ground. He was dead.  
  
someone shouted. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan had found Hiei and the other demons. Hiei had never been happier to see anyone.  
  
Then the female demon tried to attack Yukina.   
  
Don't worry my love! I'll save you! shouted Kuwabara as he jumped in front of her. The demon smirked and used her spirit energy to hang Kuwabara on a tree branch by his feet. Then that same demon tied Botan to a tree stump and to attack Yukina.  
  
This made Hiei very angry, and he managed to summon enough spirit energy to burn that demon's hair. This made her mad and she started to fight Hiei.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama and Yusuke were trying to fight the other to demons. Kurama only had enough spirit energy to use hi rosewhip, and the demon was using a large pole of spirit energy as his weapon.  
  
The demon charged at Kurama with the pole, but Kurama grabbed it with his whip. Then the demon attacked Kurama. This time it managed to get caught in the rosewhip, and snapped the whip in half. One of the halves went flying into the other direction, and Kurama was left with half a rosewhip.  
  
Yusuke only had enough energy to fire two shots. He used one of them to shoot the demon in the chest.   
  
Then the demon created three poles of spirit energy and threw them at Yusuke pinning him to a tree. Then created another weapon and pointed it at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, the female demon was beating Hiei badly. He was lying on the floor and couldn't fight.  
  
Kuwabara was hanging upside down from a tree branch. Botan was tied to a tree branch. Yusuke was pinned to a tree about to be stabbed. Kurama was fighting with half a rosewhip, and Hiei was slumped on the ground.   
  
They were screwed.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Great. We're all going to die, thought Hiei.  
  
A/N: Yay! An update! Hopefully I'll update again soon! In the mean time, please review!


End file.
